


Casualties of the Game

by animalik



Category: ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but mostly ziam, feel good, minor lirry at first, some mentions of larry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalik/pseuds/animalik
Summary: A high school AU where Liam's extremely recent ex-boyfriend gets injured during a winning touchdown and he finds consolation in the form of an opposing team member with moody dark eyes and a grudge against the world.





	

Autumn clearly had arrived at Binghamton High. From down the halls, through the cafeteria, the smell of fresh pumpkin pie was floating through the air. On the bulletin board, new, fancy drawings from the art club depicted color changing trees and autumn pathways in the woods. A few students brought out their winter boots already, feeling they needed them more than everyone else's sandals and flats. The time for

A young man by the name of Liam trudged through the hallways with one thing on his mind, and it wasn't the cool weather that nipped at him. He wore a regular white t-shirt, a red flannel tied around his waist, and low hanging, baggy jeans. He wore regular Nike sneakers, which flip flopped his t-shirt, since they were black. His hair was combed down and was what everyone teased as the "Bieber cut". (He claimed to have had it first. His X-Factor audition in 2008 being his sole 'solid' proof.) All that remained on his lips was the brisk and minty freshness of peppermint flavored Burt's Bees lip balm. He figured if he got lip action, that balm would come in handy.

Most around him, wore long sleeves, thicker pants, and warmer shoes, but Liam wasn't one for caring what others thought of him. He learned to zone them out last year. He was a senior in the school. Nobody could tell him twice what he had to do. After getting bullied for so long, he was done with whatever bullshit they dared to throw his way.

"Hey Liam!" A few kids had waved his way. Stopping for a brief moment, he waved back at the kids.

"Ready for the game this friday?" One student, who he knew as David, asked. His hair was combed all to one side, covering most of his face.

"Course I am," Liam replied easily, shrugging to keep a cool stature near the kids.

He was used to the attention this year. He made the football team and was a star running liner. Puberty had hit him last year, and for this year, he was one of the hottest guys around. He knew for a fact he wasn't ugly. He dressed the right way, he talked the right way, he played the right way, and he lived the right life. In public at least.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch?" The second student, known as Marius, asked. He was darker in complexion with a gelled through and matted afro. A sole lip ring on the right side of his face distracted attention from his hair.

"Totally guys. I'm late for a meetup with someone, so I'll see you around!" Liam waved one last time, then smirked at Marius. "Nice metal Maz. I'm likin' it."

Maz, as Liam called him, smiled proudly before Liam jogged down the hall, slowing to a quick paced walk as a hall monitor eyed him up and down. Liam waved his hall pass around, snickering as he rounded another corner.

He had a schedule to keep up with, and he was already late. He wasn't known for being well on time, but five minutes late was too much for him to handle mentally. This wasn't for a class you know? He had to be on time with meetups.

Liam's feet padded against the ground with soft squeaks, his pulse seeming to race with the rest of his body. He felt his heart slowly rising in his chest. Liam couldn't keep him waiting for much longer. What if he had left by now? The anticipation slowly drug a knife through Liam's well defined chest. Hopping down the basement staircase, Liam stomped down at the last step, looking around for his breathing treasure.

"Well, that took you long enough," a dark, deepish voice whispered from behind Liam.

Liam turned around, staring straight into the sage eyes of a slightly taller lad. His bushy curls were brushed around his face, bright pink lips sounding out each vowel carefully.

"Sorry, Harry," Liam started. "Mrs. Peter's class ran late and some kids in the hall caught a hold of me."

"Whatever Payne," Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold of Liam's neck to pull him closer. Their lips weren't touching yet, but they were threatening to. "I seriously hate coach."

"That wasn't random at all," Liam snickered, pushing his nose into the skinnier body before him.

"He's telling me I need to bulk up more when I'm clearly pretty bulky," Harry complained.

Harry wasn't that big of a guy. He tried his best to have abs like Liam, but he just couldn't do it. Harry's parents had told him he wasn't done growing and that he just needed to hit the end of puberty, but he was in denial about that. Liam had hit the end of his puberty, and here was junior Harry who was five foot seven, pudgy in the cheeks, and ab-less.

"You need to give your body a break Harry," Liam replied. "You work too hard the way it is."

"You're shit at helping me Payno," Harry laughed, slowly dropping his locking hold on Liam's neck.

Liam sighed, running a hand through his best friend's hair, tugging at the curls when he got to the ends. He felt bad for him, he really did. Liam went through rough times, sure, but Harry was harder on himself. Liam did what had to be done, and was fine with the results; better things came afterward. Harry was never happy with his results.

"Fine then, how's this for something?" Liam snickered halfheartedly. "Harry, babe, you're perfect the way you are."

Harry pulled out of Liam's embrace completely, shaking his body around to loosen his joints. He looked to the guy before him, sighing, "Thanks for trying again. You're too good for me at times."

"What do you mean?" Liam pondered aloud.

"Well for starters, you're down here during class time because I texted you over one bad experience in PE. Secondly, you're trying to make me feel better even though you have your own problems. Third and finally, you're dating me in secret when you're very solid in your sexuality, only because I'm too confused to be dating in public," Harry explained, looking to Liam with shy eyes.

Liam rolled his eyes, gripping Harry into a manly bear-hug. Soothingly, he rubbed Harry's tense back. The amount of stress on him was clearly too much for the junior to handle. High school was hard, but it was especially hard when you were confused on how you felt, and if you couldn't decide if you really were in the closet or not.

"Harry, things will turn around for you, okay? Things turned around for me. You know for a fact that junior year was my awkward year s'well... it was nothing like sophomore year, but it's no 'end of the world' bull, okay?" Liam said into his friends shoulder.

"Liam, I don't think I can do this anymore," Harry admitted, brushing his face more into the crook of Liam's neck.

Pulling away, Liam sighed. He put on a fake smile, hoping it came off as convincing, "Harry... you're an amazing guy. I told you when we started dating that if you ever wanted out, you can just walk on out and I'll be fine. We're friends before anything else," Liam explained.

Harry nodded, resting his foreheads into Liam's, "You somehow make everything better though. If we breakup, are you sure you'll still be there for me?"

Liam sucked in a breath, giving a single nod before pushing his face up along with Harry's, planting a subtle kiss to his soft lips. Before things got too 'heated', Liam pulled away and directed his eyes solely onto Harry's. "I'm your friend first. You know for a fact I was there long before you confessed your little crush on me, and I'll be here long after. There's nothing to worry about Haz-"

"Don't call me that. Only my nan can call me that." Harry crossed his arms. He was acting like a disciplined five year old. A pouty one at that.

"Alright, sorry," Liam apologized. "Why are you mad? Do you want me to be torn to pieces after we break up?"

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed. "It just seems like you don't care very much since you're not fighting for me..."

"Harry, that's not it at all. I care about you so much, but if there isn't full consent, then why get mad over it? You're my best friend in the world and I love you a lot, but if you aren't ready for anything, I'll stop." Liam shook his head at Harry. "Why would I beat myself up just because you're confused about who you like?"

Harry gazed between them and smiled at Liam, "You're amazing Liam. Thank you."

"Harry. I'd do anything for you. If anything get's too much, tell me."

In an instant, Liam could get like this. He was a very serious guy at times, but he could also be so caring. His friends thought him as bipolar at times. Liam could go from the guy who yells at everyone to study to the guy who's pestering you as you study. It was hard for him to find a balance between those two places in his emotions.

Liam grabbed both of Harry's hands, pulling him close. He stared into Harry's eyes, noticing there wasn't much happiness in the mossy green pools that normally held spunk and flare. Running his thumb over Harry's knuckles, Liam kissed the tops of each.

"What's bothering you babe?" Liam asked softly.

"I'm nervous. Tomorrow is our first game with me as captain and coach isn't making it easy on me," Harry finally admitted, his shoulders visibly relaxing after his confession.

"Was that so hard?" Liam asked. Without allowing Harry time to respond, he hugged him close again, swaying him in all directions. He stopped himself after a while, pulling back to nuzzle their faces together.

"You'll do fine babe. Just you wait. The world will hear of how great you are," Liam said.

"You mean it?" Harry asked.

"I mean it," Liam replied.

~+~+~

The school day passed by quickly for once. Normally, with early fall months, the days seemed longer. Yet, for both Harry and Liam, the day seemed short. They were really looking forward to their first game together.

Harry had only recently joined the team. It was odd for such a tiny man to be quarterback, but with what he lacked in brawn, he made up for in speed and agility. He was also a quick thinker, someone who could come up with an aw-inspiring play within minutes, which he could get his team to work said play out perfectly. Harry may have lived without fancy clothes and the most expensive jeans, yet he was able to show up anyone with his golden heart. No matter what, he backed up his team and was always behind them, cheering them on. He wasn't a quitter. He was a do-gooder.

Thanks to that do-good attitude, he made the perfect captain of the team. Everyone looked up to Harry. They wanted to be like him. He was surely going to be popular by his senior year. Hanging out with Liam Payne helped him with that. Also, one of his best friends, Hope, was a cheerleader. If he played as well as he practiced, Harry would bop right up in social ranks.

"Doing alright there Styles?" A slightly tall, brunette, cheerleader asked Harry as he leaned into the wall, seeming out of breath. "You seem winded."

He wasn't about to tell her that his boyfriend and him just made out for a while, and that was why he was breathless. He couldn't shove either of them out that way. He would have to play it cool... or have some fun.

"It's only because I got a look at you babe, and that took my breath away," Harry stood up straight, standing on his own without help of the wall any longer.

"Harry you flirt! Slick one," the teenage girl shoved at his shoulder, laughing into her other hand.

"Thanks Hope. I'd hope I come off as... clever... as I build myself up in my mind," Harry shrugged her compliment off, looking at her from his shy stance.

Hope half giggled, leaning by someone's random locker without care. She turned her head to the side until her skull felt the cool metal of the door, so she was in a perfect, flirty position. Holding her books with one arm, she reached the other up to Harry's hair, twirling it with her fingers.

"Wow Harry... you have quite a lot of hair," she admired. "I bet it be fun to yank on."

"Thanks... I've always said that... about the lot of hair thing... not the yanking..." Harry chuckled nervously, allowing her touch.

"We should try that out sometime," Hope said before giggling. She had easy conversations with Harry. The flirting with them came natural... and usually was funny to bystanders. Except for one.

"Should try what?" A deep voice belonging to Liam scared Harry into falling backwards, only to be caught by said boyfriend. Liam of course, fakely chuckled, nodding to them. "What's going on here guys?"

"Nothing!" Harry widened his eyes, waving his hand

"Right," Liam nodded suspiciously before smiling at Hope. "See you at practice!" He then walked off.

"What was that about?" Hope turned to Harry, looking confused and slightly suspicious.

He just shook his head, shrugging. He wasn't about to deny anything to her, since he would feel like absolute shit if he was to pull something like that. Harry was much too high in the standards his conscience held to lie about something, even if he wasn't lying around the subject of the lie. He was too clean of heart.

"I have to get to practice now... I'll see you whenever," Harry waved, ducking under his hand to walk away in the opposite direction of her.

Hope stood there confused, not understanding what had just happened. She wasn't fully sure if she wanted to know what was going on, but she was a teenage girl, and gossip was divine at it's juiciest. If there was a story behind the weird ways of Harry and Liam, she was hoping to find out. Nevertheless, she walked the opposite way of Harry, heading to cheer practice that was held in the gym.

Harry sauntered off alone, heading to the football field out-back. The walls beside him on both sides were a gloomy grey hue, what you'd expect of a school's basement. Harry, bored out of his mind, began to skip down the corridor to save time. He was stopped short however, just as he reached the first uninhabited locker room. Someone--that someone being Liam--had pushed Harry into a locker, the tips of each of their noses, touching. Heavy breathing was the only sound emitted from either boys mouth; Harry in anticipation and shock, Liam for a dramatic build up.

"What were you and Hope doing?" Liam snickered, trying to sound playful but, at the same time, hoping his dominant side showed. He wanted to make Harry know that he wasn't allowed to flirt with girls when he clearly was enjoying his time on the side with Liam. "I sure hope you two weren't flirting... because you have a boyfriend."

"Just uhh... we were urm, fooling around... with words only." Harry replied.

Knowing of Liam's dark side, Harry made sure to keep things blunt and stupid sounding. He absolutely thrived on getting Liam riled up. It was a fun side of Liam that barely anyone saw. Yet, it was all within bounds. They did it just for the build up of frustration that were destroyed thanks to teenage hormones.

"Were you now? Are you allowed to fool around under any circumstance?" Liam asked Harry.

As he questioned the smaller, younger lad, he placed both palms beside Harry's head. Liam's face inched back from Harry's, so his eyes could carefully watch the junior squirm and talk properly. Liam had built the perfect scene, which sadly, someone else was witnessing.

"What is going on here?" Coach Brently yelled from down the hall.

They had been caught straight in the act of something dastardly. Whatever coach saw, wasn't going to blow over easily. Liam propelled himself back, his hand immediately tucking itself nervously by his neck, scratching at the fabric there. Harry coughed, sliding his shoulders down, his eyes facing the floor. Neither boy looked at each other, or the coach.

He walked closer to them, his eyes examining them both up and down. With the speed and power that Liam's heart was pumping at, he was sure that his heartbeat was echoing through the halls.

"There is a strict no bullying policy here at Binghamton High," the coach stopped just feet from the boys. His voice was low and smooth. He watched them both with a sickly calm glare.

Harry relaxed noticeably, glad he was off the hook for getting caught outside his comfort zone. Liam scowled, however. He couldn't quite put a finger directly on why he was mad, there was just something odd about the coach.

"Sorry sir," Liam hissed out, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"No need for attitude Payno. Go to the washroom," Mr. Brently pointed his thumb back to the showers, focusing on Harry.

Harry watched Liam storm off, hands in pockets.

"Are you alright son?" Mr. Brently asked Harry, who seemed dazed.

"Yah, I'm fine," Harry shrugged in reply.

"If he bothers you like that again, I'll get him kicked off the team for you. I don't need kids sexually harassing my star player this year," Mr. Brently added, patting Harry on his back. "You know where I am if you need me boy."

Harry nodded, watching him walk off as well. Slightly infuriated by the suggestion, Harry then stormed off after Liam who had just made it to the showers. Ignoring Liam the whole while, Harry stripped, showered, and got himself ready. Only when Liam was on his way to the field, did Harry grab him aside and shove him into one of the many spare hallways in the basement work of the school.\

"You almost got us caught!" Harry hissed out.

Liam blinked back, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Harry was never one to make random moves. He had set times and dates with Liam for a reason. He did enjoy a shady persona once in a while, but drama was out of his nature.

"Oh sorry!" Liam's words stung with sarcasm. "I wasn't aware that I had to look through the whole school to make sure the halls were empty! Watch out Styles! We could be in someone's eyesight right now!"

Liam then pushed Harry off him, ducking down to spy out the area. The amounts of flying farts Liam didn't give about the whole situation, and how tauntingly he made every move, just boiled Harry right down to a simmer.

"Shut the fuck up Liam," Harry's words sounded like vemon. "Stop being such an overdramatic queer. Coach didn't think you were bullying me-"

"He told me bullying wasn't allowed Harry, I heard him," Liam said just above a whisper. He felt a pinch of agony at the tone Harry used when calling him 'queer'.

"Don't cut me off Payne," Harry snarled. "Coach then told me, when you left, that if I get sexually harassed again, to tell him."

Liam opened his mouth, but words never escaped his quivering lips. He was confused on so many levels. One; coach thought he would try to bully/sexually harass his best friend. Two; Harry was mad about all this, and he wasn't sure why. Three; "Did you defend me?"

"What?" Harry gazed up at Liam.

"Did you defend me? I would never sexually harass you Harry," Liam's eyes pricked with tears that he ignored.

"I-," Harry started, but froze. He had a chance to speak up and say that Liam would never do the things he was accused of. Harry knew Liam pretty much since birth, so that could have been the perfect excuse. They were best friends who played around with each other. Harry had made a fatal error.

Liam nodded in understanding of Harry's silence, his mind too blurred to form words. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Liam waved him off, walking towards the exit to get the last practice game started. Harry, half broken about his mistake, stared at his shoes.

Liam skipped practice after Harry's outburst. He was too out of it to play. He knew that Harry would badger him about skipping, but he couldn't care less. He felt... heartbroken. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. His best friend let him take the fall for something he didn't have to. It wasn't like he was heartbroken over the breakup, because he knew that it was inevitable, but his own best friend abandoned him in a time of need. Coach was surely going to keep a close eye on Liam whether he liked it or not.

Harry and him were doing so well, and in the blink of an eye, it was over. They never had to say the words, but both knew it. As for their friendship, they had to see about that still. If Harry had the right apology, Liam would forgive him surely. They wouldn't date, but perhaps there was a chance at patching up their friendship.

He attempted to push all thoughts of Harry aside, since he had school to go to. He attended every class, hoping other teammates wouldn't bother him, especially Harry. Nobody seemed to talk to him until lunch rolled around. His normal clique of Harry, Hope, and a few other guys off the football team were waiting for him at the table. Thanks to one loudmouth, Josh, had to yell.

"Aye Liam! Over here!" Liam had to sit down. He was spotted after all.

"Hey..." Liam greeted his friends shyly.

Everyone turned to him, Harry's glare in particular making Liam nervous. Harry was a happy little chap. He enjoyed walks in the park and picking flowers. He worked in a bakery with elder ladies. He grew up with his sister whom he cherished deeply. He wasn't a bad boy. But the sickening glare Liam received from Harry, it gave him anything but a good feeling.

"May we talk in private Liam?" Harry asked, sounding snippy.

"Yeah.. sure," Liam shrugged, carelessly tossing his tray to the table. It clanged around and caused the others to flinch at the sound. He sympathetically circled his eyes to everyone, then walked towards the double doors of the cafeteria exit. Harry followed.

"Whatcha want to talk about?" Liam asked Harry.

"I'm so freaking sorry," Harry sobbed in a half whisper as he wrapped his arms around Liam's torso, hugging his friend close. "I shouldn't have snapped at you and I should've told Coach we were just fooling around from the start."

Liam was taken back of course, but melted into the hug. "S'okay Harry. You made a mistake," Liam shrugged, tilting his head to the side to bump against Harry's as a sign of affection.

"So you forgive me?" Harry laughed softly.

"Course Harry," Liam replied.

"Good, now why the hell did you cut practice?" Harry pulled back. It was as if a switch had been clicked the opposite way. Seconds earlier Harry was a cuddly teddy bear, and then all of a sudden he was the hard ass captain of Binghamton high's football team again.

"Urm... I wasn't feeling well," Liam replied, trying his best to lie.

"Really now?" Harry raised an eyebrow, speaking in a tone that informed Liam that his story wasn't cutting clear with him.

"I was off alright? I felt sad after you pulled what you did and well, yah," Liam admitted.

"Alright... I'm sorry for dragging you out here like I was about to kill you, but I needed to let the boys know that we can't afford to miss practice. Especially not when we have a big game tonight! You know how important tonight is for me," Harry pouted, his friendly old self causing Liam's heart to swell.

"I know... I know and I'm sorry. I really am. I'll make it up to you... if I could. How could I?" Liam asked, smiling happily to his best friend.

"You don't have to do anything," Harry replied.

"I have to do something... at least let me owe you one?" Liam propositioned.

"Whatever Payno," Harry laughed, shaking his head. He walked over to Liam, wrapping him into one of Harry's famously tight hugs.

After their small tiff was through, which was more of mess of confessions than an argument, Harry led Liam back to their table. A few of Liam's friends were laughing and turned right to him, joining him in on their fun.

//////

"We all know how big this game is for Harry... so everyone... play your best for him. He deserves nothing but the best," Liam whispered to his friends as Harry took a small wee break.

They were all ready. The game was about to start, and everyone was just chilling in the locker room just moments before Harry's debut. Poor Harry was wracked with nerves, feeling queasy by a bathroom toilet. It took him a bit of dry heaving to shake off the hysteria that was swirling through his mind in an unsettling nature. His team needed him, he couldn't get sick when he had them all depending on him.

He walked all the way to the locker room, stopping just to hear them all laugh in their chill voices. None of them were as frazzled as he clearly was. He truly was too hard on himself. Nevertheless, he walked into the room, and all attention turned to him. He looked pale, sweaty, but he was smiling.

"Let's do this guys," he spoke in a determined voice, though it was slightly scratchy.

"You alright?" Liam pursed his lips, carefully watching his friend who nodded, smiling with all the confidence he could muster. It was good enough for Liam to wave to the boys, letting them know it was showtime.

Everyone exchanged a side glance before walking out, each patting each other's back and whispering with excitement. Liam slung an arm around Harry, rubbing his back, slightly helping his anticipation. It wasn't a drastic 'wow I'm better already' feeling, but it was enough to get him through the first play.

Harry and his team raced out into the green field, each and every one of their heart's working on overdrive as their fellow students cheered them on. Happy with the overall joy of everyone around him, Harry went to the side lines and began to chat up a few friends for luck purposes.

Liam took off his helmet and stared at the spectacle before him. The whole field was lit up, the glowing neon green grass almost stinging his eyes. Taking his attention away from there, he watched the other side of the field. The opposing coach was giving his team the rundown, pointing to player "99" in particular. The lad seemed to have the coach looking stern and very serious.

That mysterious player walked to the bench, sitting there with attitude. He angrily whipped off his helmet; the coach yelling at him for that of course. The strange boy had dark, black hair, and tanned olive skin. In downright honesty, he didn't look like a boy at all. He looked to be 19 at the very least. His arms were covered in tattoos, his skin darker than a white boys, but much lighter than someone who would be considered truly dark-skinned. Liam licked his lips, taking a few steps closer to maybe put a face to the diva on that team. Sadly, Liam was ushered into a pre-game huddle to go through their plans for the game.

"And most of all guys," Harry began to end his little pep talk. "Just have fun. This game isn't about winning, it's about doing the best we can in moderation. This is called a 'game' for a reason. Don't take it too seriously. As long as you boys have fun, my job as captain is pretty much done. Now... break!" Harry bounced his hand up and down with his friends, everyone scattering around the field.

The other team took that as their cue to run to the field, taking their places. Liam got into place, and froze. He was finally able to see the mystery 'diva' player from before. The guy wasn't the tallest around, but he wasn't minuscule either. He wasn't ugly at all, it was quite the opposite really; he had a slicing jawline and perfectly pursed lips. His slick black hair was combed down tastefully in a light ruffle, a pair of black studs in his ears, and too many tattoos to count on his left arm, though Liam couldn't see what they were due to the distance.

The expression on the boy's face was a mix between anger and boredom. He clearly wasn't allowed to play for some reason, his muscly arms pulsed in frustration. Agitated looks were given to his coach, looking pretty fed up once he turned his head back to the game. For a moment, he held eye contact with Liam who, embarrassed, quickly turned away and tried to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks.

The kid was definitely a fascination to Liam. Throughout the whole game, the teen watched from the sidelines. Around halftime, Liam watched him walk to the coach and talk a bit. The young man burst into a bright smile as the coach seemed defeated in whatever '99' was arguing with. During the small time out, he switched places with a line-men on his team.

Liam couldn't help but smile, since this unknown underdog had finally gotten his way. He liked happy endings. As this new kid entered the game, he was the sole reason his team got their score close to Liam's team; the Patriots.

With the dark haired stranger in the game, the opposing team seemed to hold together better. He commanded his teammates to do things from afar and they knew exactly what to do. Most of the kids stayed clear of him... like he was feared. He clearly had some sort of hold on everyone, despite the fact that he wasn't even captain.

The score soon became a tie with both the Patriots and the Warriors at 28. Everyone felt under pressure. Harry seemed to be a little more twitchy with each play carried out. Liam thought about going to talk to him, but decided against it. Liam was still sour about their breakup and figured that if Harry was grown up enough to decide for himself about who was a perverted sexual harasser, that he could decide for himself how to react with the other team beginning to win.

During one play however, Harry ran as he normally would. He raced towards the ball, but a random guy (twice his size may I add) suddenly came exactly opposite to where Harry was. In a split second decision, Harry continued to run, putting his head down to focus on his feet. He would never have been able to see what was heading straight for him. In a last second attempt at saving his friend, Liam called out to Harry.

"Harry! Watch out!"

Harry looked up to see the other distracted man running straight for him. Just as Harry tried to halt, the gigantic man crashed straight into him. Before Harry could gather any thoughts, he was laying on the ground with a substantial pounding in his head, showing no efforts in getting up.

An eerie silence fell over the crowd. Liam rushed directly to Harry's side. The referee blew his whistle, running over to the downed teenager. With the help of a strongly muscled Liam, Harry sat up. Liam took his and Harry's helmet off, searching the kid's head for any signs of identifiable injury. Nothing was in sight, other than Harry's pained expression.

"Harry... are you alright?" Liam asked before anyone else had the chance to.

"Uh..." Harry said.

With squinted eyes, he looked around him. He had an aching throb in his head, but there wasn't anything definable. He felt fine in body, it was just the barely tolerable pain in his temples and skull. If he wasn't the one to be there in the flesh, he would have suspected he was shot. What else would cause so much pain?

"Harry... do you know your full name?" Coach asked.

Harry was helped up by Liam and another teammate as he flickered his mind through memories. Nothing felt out of the ordinary, his head just really hurt.

"Harry Edward Styles," he recited.

"Alright," Coach Brently said with a nod. "Your birthday?"

"February 1st, 1994," Harry said.

Coach turned to Liam, "You have any deeper questions he should know an answer to?"

Liam shrugged and turned to face Harry as he was placed down on the bench, "What's your favorite color, television character, and my middle name?"

"Orange, Ross of Friends, and James," Harry said. "Guys my mind is fine... I just have a headache."

Liam frowned and nodded to Coach, "Let us have a minute, alright?"

The coach nodded, keeping a close eye on Liam. The couple made their way to the tunnel entrance to the field, Harry leaning his head back against the cool concrete. He felt sensitive to every movement around him, as if the world was out to get just him. Liam spoke slowly to him, but he found himself drifting out of the conversation, not hearing a word Liam said.

Harry's eyes grew heavy for a moment before he shook himself more awake. Even with the slightest movement of his head, he felt dizzy. His body didn't feel right, but he knew what he had to do. It was his first time playing as captain, and how could he be a captain from the nurse's office?

"I don't think you should go back out there," Liam sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get over dramatic now," Harry laughed nervously. "I took a fall. I'm fine."

"Mate... you honestly don't look too good."

"I'll live. Just let me play," Harry insisted, nodding ever so softly.

"Fine... I'll tell coach you're well enough to play," Liam nodded, regretting his words as soon as he said them.

"Thanks Li," Harry patted his friends shoulder before walking away from him.

Liam turned around to see someone looking straight at him. Player '99' seemed to watch as Harry walked towards the bleachers. He made short eye contact with Liam before turning away. Instead of walking towards his team however, he walked straight to the wounded footballer.

The young man sat by Harry, talking to him. Liam felt like he should have been protective or angry that the guy who clearly called most of the shots for his team was talking to Harry after injuring him. Was he going to hurt him further? Was he starting to make a mockery of the poor broken little lamb? Was he going to- stand up and walk away? Well that was unexpected for Liam to watch, but it was what mysterious number 99 did.

"What was that about?" Liam asked as he sat beside his best friend.

"What?" Harry turned to Liam, confused.

"That guy, talking to you. What did he want?" Liam nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Oh him? He just apologized for his teammate shoving me down. He said it was unfair or whatever," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you get a name or anything?" Liam urged on.

"Nah. S'weird though. His coach was giving us the stink eye the whole while until he walked off," Harry recalled, shrugging and looking back to his own team.

Liam sighed, nodding along with his friend. Yet, he still had a feeling that something was off about that dark haired lad. He wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't belong at that game. The only thing Liam was sure of, was that the guy was different. He was older than everyone else, he had more ink on his skin than Liam's used from thirty pens, and he was under close supervision by his coach. Something was up. Liam felt it.

Watching everyone else gather to their original spots in the field, Liam jogged away from the bleachers, only to skid to a stop. With yet another sigh, he turned around to see Harry. The curly haired teenager was staring blankly at the bright orange sky. His eyes were fixated on one spot in the sky, nothing in particular actually there.

"Mate, are you coming or not?" Liam asked.

Harry blinked out of his daze and sauntered his eyes over Liam, raising his chin in recognition of him. Slowly, Harry stood up. Absentmindedly, he turned to Liam and walked to him. His eyes kept drifting away from any solid contact for more than three seconds.

Ignoring his friend's strange actions, Liam walked ahead to his coach. He gave a quick explanation of why he knew what a concussion looked like, and how he thought Harry had one. Sadly, the coach was too busy focusing on Harry. Somehow the kid got his helmet back on and was talking to his friends as if nothing had ever happened. Zoning out a blabbering Liam, the coach nodded to his star player.

"Well enough to play Styles?" He smiled.

"Course coach. I'm dandy," Harry shrugged, loosening his shoulders afterwards.

That was the okay for every Patriot to cheer and rush out to their regular positions as if nothing was wrong. Liam's stomach felt queasy. He didn't trust what was going on. There had to be something seriously wrong with Harry. Harry was known for pushing himself beyond limits; which just screamed to Liam even more that Harry was lying about how insignificant and painless his injuries were.

Jogging into place, Liam crouched down. In his head, flashes of the play coach told him to carry out simply minimized into the back of his head. He had far too much on his mind to focus on the game. Because of this, Liam completely fell into his own world of thoughts. Suddenly an impact from his front shot him back to the real world. He fell backwards, staring at the darkening sky. He shook his head, squirming out of a very large man's hold on him.

Liam sat up, far too tired to stand. The man got up, helping Liam up as well. They laughed about his attention span and getting their heads in the game before parting ways. His team moved further up the field, cluing Liam in that his team earned some yards.

For most of the game after that, Liam just played through. He watched his best friend closely, surprised. Harry gained back everything he lost when he fell. He was pushing harder, running faster, and calling shots just as he usually would.

Liam almost walked up to him on occasion just to ask if he was on steroids. He knew how anti-drug his friend was however. He wasn't an idiot. He was shocked, though. Shocked was a word that defined Liam well at that moment. The actual definition of the word was to feel surprised and upset. Why would he be upset? Because he was worried.

That worry, however, was in order. It didn't take long for Liam to notice Harry's amazing streak dying down. Slowly he began missing perfect passes and tripped over himself far too much. He bounced back up without help, but that didn't mean he wasn't in pain. Through the small opening in his helmet, Liam could see Harry wince with every fall. Something was wrong with Harry. Something was really wrong, and Liam couldn't do a thing about it.

Nobody made a single point as time flew by. Before anyone knew it, they were down to the last ten seconds of the game.The crowd watched closely, keeping silent. Nobody wanted to rush the high school football game into overtime. It was clear everyone was tired and ready to go home.

The Patriots worked hard and Liam did what he could. For some reason, as time seemed to slow down, Liam watched as the Warriors followed a man who appeared to have a ball but was actually just holding his arms close to his chest. Harry maneuvered carefully around everyone, speeding towards the opponents end zone. As Liam's innocent teammate was tackled, the opposing team took notice to the trickery. At once, they all jumbled to make it to Harry. It was too late. Harry was far too ahead and Liam screamed a cheer as his friend danced around in the end zone safely.

Then Harry fell. The crowd suddenly fell in a hush. Not one soul moved. If a tack was dropped, it probably would have echoed through the entire football field. Liam, Coach Brently, the Patriots, and even the Warriors froze in their place.

He didn't slip. Nobody pushed him. Not one person was even within five feet of him. Harry's knees just buckled and he collapsed into the neon colored grass.

After the initial blow, Liam and a few others ran to Harry's side. Reality sunk in hard during those few moments. Liam slid down on his knees in front of Harry, picking his head up. He pulled off Harry's helmet and studied his face. The kid was just as pale as ever, his eyes closed, and his head wet with blood. Liam winced and looked inside his helmet; despite his gut that told him not to do that. What he saw sickened him more.

The helmet had it's own little pool of blood in it.

The world around him fell a hush. Liam would have been able to hear a pin drop in that arena if the steady pounding beat of his heart wasn't loudly thumping though every part of his body.

"His head was bleeding," Liam mumbled, looking up the coach who was talking to the paramedics on the phone.

"Harry babe, speak to me," Liam patted his friends cheek. Harry laid there, soft up and down movements in his chest became the only trace evidence proving he was still alive.

"Harry goddammit, I can't lose you," Liam pulled Harry's head into his lap. He brushed the curly and sweaty locks away from Harry's eyes, frowning at the fact that Harry was acting like a dead weight. Nothing fluttered behind his eyelids. He was simply knocked out.

"The ambulance from the parking lot will be here ASAP," Coach Brently sighed, kneeling down by Liam. "So you guys were close?"

"The closest," Liam laughed, feeling his eyes tearing up.

Some of the junior nurses from the school ran out with a gurney, aiding Harry onto it. They folded Harry's hands on his lap as if he were dead. He wasn't dead. He couldn't die on Liam.

"Harry told me the truth yesterday," Coach started. Liam felt his chest tighten. "I had no clue you guys were best friends. I honestly thought you were picking on him. He made it clear that you were just fooling around. He called you the brother he never had."

Liam let out a silent sigh then nodded at the coach, trying to smile away his tears.

"We are the best of friends."

Coach nodded, smiling back. They both knew Harry. He would make it through whatever was happening to him. He was a strong kid.

"The cops are here for a full report," Maruis told the coach. Coach nodded and stood up, patting Liam's back before walking away.

Liam watched as paramedics walked his way with a stretcher, carrying away his best friend. Liam sat on the ground, frozen. Salty beads of water streaked down each cheek as he sat on the ground. Maruis pulled Liam up to his level, hugging the distressed teenager. Liam soon felt more arms wrap around him. He lost count of the bodies around him at one point.

One by one, they let him go. Liam was crying into his hands, blind to the world around him. Just as Liam was about to wipe his eyes, someone else wrapped him in a front facing hug. Liam didn't even think before he wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck and pushed his face to the person's neck. The smell of sweat and vanilla bean lotion haunted Liam's nostrils.

"Shh, s''okay Payne. He'll be alright, yeah?" A foreign (but completely hot (according to Liam)) voice spoke up for the first time.

Liam nodded and pulled back, wiping his nose with his sleeve before wiping under and around his eyes, opening them to see none other than number 93 smiling fondly at him.

Liam stood there, frozen once more. He found himself freezing in place quite a lot during that game actually. It was odd and honestly, he'd never want to feel all the emotions he did during that game. It was a mess of sadness, fatigue, and failure. Not to mention guilt.

"H-How do you know my name?" Liam gulped, sniffling afterwards.

The man smiled; Liam felt as if God bore a new child with every smile of the man before him because it was nothing but heavenly. After a short chuckle left the guy's mouth (which made Liam's heart flutter) he bobbed his head behind Liam.

"Your jersey has your name bro."

Liam's face slowly went from sad and confused, too embarrassed. His eyes peered down and to the side, trying to see the written word on his back nonchalantly before realizing he'd look like an idiot for such a thing. Instead he turned back to the gorgeous stranger, biting his lip.

"Oh," Liam said.

The man smiled at Liam again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, though? You seemed awful close to that guy," the man frowned now, looking serious.

Liam sort of lost himself there. Liam couldn't help but wonder if the world knew that there was a human example of heaven on Earth in the form of the man before him. His eyes were a darker brown than Liam's but his long, beautiful eyelashes made up for the burnt sienna eyes. His lips were pursed and plump, looking completely kissable. His hair was beaded with sweat, but it clung to his face hotly. (Liam had to hold himself back from brushing it away.)

Liam found himself glancing down to the man's tattooed arms. It seemed as if someone had splattered ink all over there because of all the tattoos he had. There were rare spots on his right arm that were without ink.

"Bro, are you alright?" The man asked again, sending Liam into a fatal spin of reality.

"I-I think so," Liam gulped, biting his lip afterwards.

The man sucked in a breath for some reason before nodding, rubbing his shoulder.

"Malik! Get your fatass away from the opposing team and march your sorry ass over here!" A deep and disgruntled voice bellowed through the field. Liam looked up at the same time his comforter did. They watched as an angry coach began ripping up the field towards them.

'Malik' frowned and turned to Liam. "He's gonna send me back over there, but I wan'ta help you. Wanna get in my car and take a drive down to see your friend or not?"

"I uh..." Liam froze again.

"Now or never Payne."

Liam knew it wasn't bright to trust a stranger on a whim, but there was something about the way 'Malik' smirked while saying Liam's surname, that he just had to go along with him. There wasn't much to lose in the long run.

"Fine uh, yeah, take me?" Liam blushed, taking one last glance at the coach before he felt himself being dragged towards the tunnel to get out of the field.

"Malik!" One last call from coach sent both boys into a running sprint.

"The name's Zayn. Zayn Malik, but you could've guessed my last name from the way coach was screaming it," the comforter laughed. "That's Z-A-Y-N if you weren't sure."

"Liam. Liam Payne," Liam replied, laughing himself. Zayn clearly knew his last name already too, but it just felt formal to concretely introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Liam, although it could be under better circumstances," Zayn replied, laughing yet again. Liam was beginning to feel dizzy from the harmonious sound.

"You too," Liam smiled. "Thanks for uh, comforting me when Harry went down. He means the world to me."

"I could tell." Zayn nodded, seeming to notice how Liam was still too shocked by it all to talk further.

Liam stopped short once he reached the lockers. He nodded at Zayn, "Go and uh... go get the car ready. I wanna change first."

"Alright man. See yah!" Zayn saluted him before jogging down the rest of the hallway, running up the steps.

Liam shucked off his tight pants and jersey. Taking off his shoulder pads and dirty tank top, he sprayed deodorant all over his body. He sniffed the air around him, noticing it didn't smell too much like trash dump anymore. He pulled a clean t-shirt and pair of distressed jeans on and then jogged up the stairs. As soon as he entered the front of the school, he saw a fully changed Zayn sitting in a beat up Sedan.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, which was opposite to Liam's white shirt, and his hair was messy and hotter than before (which seemed impossible). Liam walked out of the school and slid into the car beside Zayn, smiling shyly.

"Thanks um... for this." Liam gestured his hands around them in a circle.

Zayn nodded solemnly, moving his car into drive. He carefully drove out of the parking lot and darted his eyes at Liam.

"So uh, how old are you?"

"I've just turned seventeen in August," Liam shrugged, nodding back to Zayn. "You?"

"I'll be 19 this coming January."

"Whoa? You're a senior too?" Liam was taken back.

"I dropped out of school for a bit then came back. I lost a lot of time and credit for that."

Liam nodded, pursing his lips. "I hope you don't mind me asking... but why weren't you-"

"Why wasn't I playing from the start? Zayn stopped at a red light, turning to Liam. Zayn's features were serious, and longing. He seemed sad, but amused at the same time. The man was very mysterious.

"Yeah... if you don't mind me asking."

"S'normal question. I uh... well coach and I aren't on the best speaking terms. He and I had a personal dispute and he's just... yeah." Zayn explained.

Liam nodded, not daring to ask further about that subject.

"Do you think Harry will be alright?" Liam asked, just trying to fill the air.

"Well..." Zayn started just as he hit the gas once more. "My buddy Darrell smacked him down pretty hard. I think he had a concussion but played through it, causin' him to use all his energy 'n pass out. He's just tired, should be fine"

Liam nodded slowly, "Thank you by the way."

Zayn raised an eyebrow.

"You apologized for what your friend did. That was pretty high of you."

Zayn shrugged one shoulder and turned right slowly, driving through the hospital parking lot. He kept silent as he pulled into a parking space. Liam sighed and turned to his lap.

"Thank you for helping me keep Harry off my mind. If it wasn't for you I'd be havin' a panic attack on the field still."

"Don't mention it." Zayn shrugged once more as he got out of the car. Liam sat in the passenger's seat, replaying all the events of that day. He went through a lot within the past hour. Zayn then patted Liam's shoulder and nodded towards the car door.

"Now let's go see how your friend's doing."

/////

Liam and Zayn strode down the hallway in silence. The sound of small machines beeping and padding feet echoed through their ears. The smell of bleach and depression seemed to hang in the air. As soon as Liam caught sight of reception, he ran up and smiled at the woman longingly.

"Who are you here to see sir?" An older blonde in her late forties asked him, seeming to know by his fidgeting nature he was looking for someone.

"Last name Styles, first name Harry."

"He's getting his stitches right now. Please go wait over there with everyone else," the woman pointed to a waiting room area.

Zayn winced at the surroundings but followed Liam into the wide and enclosed space. They sat next to each other in a corner. Zayn bit his lip and sunk down, crossing his ankles over a nearby coffee table.

"You realize you can leave. You've done your part," Liam shrugged to Zayn.

Zayn laughed silently. His eyes squinted and his little nose scrunched up. When he opened his eyes, he turned his head up towards Liam.

"Tryin' to get rid of me Payne?"

"No no! I just... you don't seem to like it here and if you want to go, you can..." Liam rambled.

"I wanna make sure your friend is okay. S'that alright?" Zayn smirked his response.

"S'alright..." Liam nodded, trying his best not to smile at how kind Zayn was.

Liam was well aware that Zayn didn't have to do anything for Harry or Liam. He was just that nice of a guy. His friend had been the one to hurt Harry, but that friend wasn't here. Zayn was. Zayn stepped up and wanted to make sure this stranger was okay. Zayn was the one who apologized for his teammate hurting Harry in the first place. Zayn was the only Patriot to hug Liam. Zayn drove Liam to the hospital to make sure Harry was okay. Zayn was the one who did this, nobody else.

"Good then. Stop tryin' to boot me out then."

"Sorry..."

Zayn laughed again. Liam was clearly too considerate of others. Zayn saw this, and couldn't help but shake his head at the guy.

"What now?" Liam frowned.

"You're too nice for your own good Payne. S'all."

"I am perfectly nice. No more, no less."

"Course! My bad," Zayn laughed, his words braided in joking sarcasm.

"You're lucky you're cute. People wouldn't let you talk to them this way if you weren't so cute," Liam snorted, crossing his arms.

"I heard it's the dark brown eyes. Reminds people of a puppy." Zayn bashfully pouted, fluttering his eyelashes dreamily while giving a puppy like whimper.

Liam snorted again, rolling his eyes now.

"You look like a broodin' seven year old Payne," Zayn snickered out as he sat up in his spot.

Liam frowned and sat up straight, coughing deeply before biting at his lip. Zayn did the same. Liam narrowed his eyes. Zayn did the same. Liam bit at the inside of his cheek. Zayn mirrored him once more.

"Oh so I'm the seven year old? You're copying me!" Liam whined out.

Instead of copying him, Zayn fell back in his chair laughing. Liam grew pink in embarrassment before hiding his face in his hands. Zayn was the oddest person he ever met. He felt something with him, something new. Zayn had serious moments, but he also was silly. Very silly.

"You're such a dick," Liam concluded.

Zayn shrugged with a lazy smile. He then relaxed in his seat, watching the men and women across the room who seemed upset that two teenagers came in and started a ruckus.

Liam watched Zayn, quietly and with interest. Zayn was complex to say the least. Within closer proximity, Liam noticed, he had cute tattoos. One was of some barbie doll looking woman. One was in comic letters, saying 'ZAP'. Because of a low hanging v-line, Liam could make out what seemed to be a few tattoos on his chest as well.

"Pictures last longer ya'know?" Zayn snickered at the watchful eyes of Liam.

Liam shyly batted his eyes away and stared at his lap in embarrassed remorse, "Sorry... I've just never met anyone like you before."

Zayn smiled and opened his mouth to speak but someone else's voice cut in.

"Visitors for Harry Styles, please come to the front desk," the same woman's voice from before called over the loudspeaker.

Zayn stood up, kindly helping Liam along the way. They walked to the desk, Liam much calmer now than he was before, when entering the very same room.

"Mr. Styles is slightly out of it, but he's stable. I'm sorry to keep you waiting here for nothing, but the only visitors for Harry right now are family and very close associates."

Liam bit his lip and nodded, "His mum and step-dad are there right?"

"They're visiting, yes." The woman nodded.

"I um... I grew up with Harry all my life. He's um," Liam glanced at Zayn. He sighed and bit his lip before turning his eyes to the woman again. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

Liam didn't dare glance at Zayn to see his expression. The woman widened her eyes slightly and nodded. "Well I"m sure you're allowed back there then. Level 3, room 312." She gestured towards a hallway, where he could only guessed housed the elevators. Her eyes carefully swept over Zayn, but she allowed him to walk with him.

Liam nodded and peeked over at Zayn, who didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He wore the same beautiful brooding expression he always seemed to have. Although, brooding may not have been the best word. Maybe it was boredom, or disinterest in small chit chat. Whatever the case, Zayn nodded at Liam and then the hallway.

Both of them walked towards the small room of elevators. Liam pressed the 'up' button and leaned against the wall.

"You were right." Liam broke the silence between them.

Zayn smiled, although he seemed curious behind Liam's statement.

"About Harry being alright. You were right." Liam clarified.

Zayn grinned widely now, nodding before gazing at the floor once more.

The elevator door beside Liam opened and he hopped in, Zayn looking behind him then at Liam.

"You came this far, you might as well meet him." Liam gestured for Zayn to come in. Zayn smiled shyly and stepped in, pressing '3' on the wall.

"They said close associates, and I don't even know the guy." Zayn mumbled, explaining his sudden distant persona.

Liam raised his hand and placed it on Zayn's shoulder, causing him to look into Liam's eyes.

"You could wait outside the room if you'd like? All I want to do is see how he is. I can buy you dinner after that... to repay you for the ride?" Liam offered with shy eyes.

Zayn bobbed his head in recognition, staring at the floor again. He had a real smile on his face this time, however.

Soon the doors opened and Liam lead Zayn to room 312, where Zayn leaned against a wall and watched Liam enter the room.

Liam knocked on the door before heading in, staring at Anne who was sitting in a guest chair directly across from a bed. Harry was lying in the bed, wearing a hospital issued green dress. His head was wrapped in gauze, but other than that he looked alright. His skin wasn't a flushed pale, and his eyes were the same forest green as usual.

"Li! You came!" Harry smiled widely, wincing at his own loud tone before sheepishly waving.

Anne smiled between them both before standing up, "I'm going to go help Des with getting snacks."

She walked to Liam, gave him a quick hug, then walked out. Liam then sat beside Harry in a different chair, one that was closer to the side of his bed.

"Are you alright Harry?" Liam asked.

"I've been better..." He sheepishly replied.

"I was worried about you. I broke down on the field and just about everyone came over and hugged me. One of the Warrior's comforted me. He even brought me here." Liam smiled fondly at the memory before turning his expression back to serious.

Harry raised his eyebrows, smiling ever so slightly, "A Warrior drove you here?"

"Yeah... his name's Zayn." Liam nodded, hoping he could mask the slight blush he felt creeping up for some reason.

"Not even broken up a day and you're getting over me?" Harry teased, although there seemed to be guilt residing in those stormy green eyes of his.

"I don't even know if he likes boys, Harry. Keep your voice down, alright? He's waiting for me outside." Liam bashfully snickered before standing up. "I promised him I'd pay for something to eat... you need anything?"

Harry glanced at the door then shook his head. "I got things under control here Li. You go on. Have fun."

Liam smiled and turned around, staring at a young man in nurse scrubs. He wasn't taller than Liam, and he was skinny. He had wide hips, and an almost perfectly fringed chestnut hair. His eyes were a sinful blue, his lips plump to match.

"Are you ready for dinner Harry?" The young man asked, leaning all his weight on one leg. His voice was high and like every other 'chipper' nurse he's met.

Harry nodded eagerly, biting at his lip.

Liam watched from the sidelines as Louis turned around and Harry watched his ass the entire walk out of the room. The man returned with a tray which he placed over Harry's lap. When the man turned around, Harry quickly tossed the straw to the floor far away from the bed.

"Louis, can you be a dear and fetch that for me?"

The nurse, Louis it seemed, turned to Harry before nodding with a small smile, walking to the straw and bending over for it. Harry watched with extremely happy eyes as Louis' ass stuck in the air before he stood up, and placed the straw by his milk.

"Gotta be more careful Haz," Louis snickered before walking to a large whiteboard with many names and things Liam really didn't understand. "Since you're not really allowed to eat anything big while nursing your concussion, I got you a few packs of crackers and a carton of juice. Hope that's alright."

Harry smiled fondly, "That's great Louis. Thanks."

Louis nodded and walked out, leaving Liam completely flabbergasted. Harry openly watched this man's ass the entire time. He 'accidently' on purpose dropped something to stare at his ass even more. Louis even called Harry his nan's treasured nickname, Haz, and he didn't mind.

"And here I thought you were jealous I made a friend or that you regretted breaking up but nope. You had that guilty look in your eyes because you have the hots for your nurse." Liam shook his head in shock and amusement.

Harry shrugged, opening a pack of crackers. "He's funny too. When we met, he made all these jokes about hospitals and-"

"Alright smitten kitten, I'm going to go eat before I hurl up bile from all this love talk." Liam rolled his eyes, poking Harry's cheek. "I'm glad you're alright... I felt guilty after it all and..."

"It's okay Li. I'm fine. Thanks for coming." Harry caught his hand and smiled happily at him. He held Liam's hand for a few moments before letting it go, nodding to the door. "Go enjoy your date."

Liam bit back his urge to say they were just friends, barely anything at all really, but just nodded.

"I'll see you around mate. Good luck healing... and good luck with uh... Louis..." Liam said, shaking his head.

Just a day earlier, Harry was seeming so torn between who he was, which made it obviously clear after the whole Louis' escapade that Harry was definitely leaning towards homosexuality. He was bisexual to say the very least.

Nonetheless, Harry just shyly waved Liam goodbye, watching him with bright eyes before opening a packet of crackers. That hit he took must have knocked some screws loose. Liam shook his head once more in disbelief before walking out the door to greet a distracted Zayn.

He was staring at the floor, his eyes scanning the tile work boredly. He watched Zayn's movements with awe, a reoccurrence Liam found himself having in Zayn's presence. It wasn't all his fault... honestly Zayn was just easy to stare at.

His cheekbones seemed perfectly constructed, as if only the God's above could make something so beautiful. There was no way in hell that this man was put together by chance. His eyelashes were long, fanning gently across his upper, rosy cheeks. His nose was small, and cute. It wasn't too small however. It was the perfect little shape. It fit in with every other feature of his. Even the eleven o'clock shadow he was sporting just looked... Liam couldn't find words. Beautiful? Stunning? Gorgeous?

Liam shook his own feelings off and coughed awkwardly at Zayn, vying for his attention.

"Want to just head to the café downstairs?" Liam asked.

Zayn, who had shot his head up at Liam's cough, nodded with a small smile.

"As long as this hospital food isn't shit. I want you to get your money's worth." Zayn teased, biting his lip and holding it between his teeth.

Let's say Liam ignored how sexy Zayn made that look, and nodded as he walked beside Zayn to the elevator.

"My dad had a knee replacement a few months back and we ate here all the time. I for one, totally recommend their burgers." Liam said.

"Guess I'll have to have a burger then, yeah?" Zayn laughed, sliding his hands in his pockets as he entered the first open elevator he saw.

Liam followed him inside, pressing the 'ground level' button. 

"So he purposely dropped the straw?" Zayn watched Liam's eyes carefully.

"Yup. He threw it across the room as soon as the nurse turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes." Liam shook his head fondly at the memory.

"So he was into you, like clearly." Zayn nodded, smiling quite easily at Liam. "But you two are better as friends, yeah?"

"Seems so." Liam smiled at the table.

"Do you think the nurse... is..."

"Gay? Who knows. I'm sure Harry will test the waters before flirting with him." Liam said. "It's not like Harry to try and seduce someone. He's not even openly gay yet."

"I understood that much from your stories about sneaking into the school basement, closet, and storage shed." Zayn laughed, leaning back in his chair more comfortably.

It was weird. Liam found himself having an easy conversation with Zayn. It wasn't like Zayn would accidentally tell everyone in school about Harry's relationship with him, like his friend Maz. He wasn't judgmental, like he imagined some of the kids on his team would be. He didn't act jealous, haughty, or anything but consoling.

Zayn was easy to open up to, Liam understood. Zayn was a stranger, yes, but a stranger was what he needed. Anyone else would be quick to ask Harry a million questions and suffocate the poor lad. Zayn was the perfect guy to just listen to all of Liam's ranting. And he did. They had been waiting for their burgers to cook for about ten minutes, and under any other circumstance with anyone else, Liam might have been agitated and angry. But he was having an easily flowing conversation with Zayn; one that honestly aided in forgetting he was even hungry.

"Harry's shy in the first place. Like... he's easy going and loves to talk, but he's afraid of judgement, the poor guy." Liam sighed, eyeing up the counter to their left.

Zayn followed Liam's eyes and almost as soon as Liam looked back, their number was called. Zayn stood up and smiled at Liam, "I got it mate."

Zayn sauntered over to the pick-up line, gathering their two baskets of food. A nice helping of fries next to a very large burger lay in the plastic basket, looking far too appetizing.

Zayn sat across from Liam, sliding him his order.

"Mate... these look great? Thanks for paying." Zayn stared longingly at his food as he spoke.

Liam laughed and picked up his burger, taking in the sweet smell of grease and cheese before nodding.

"Best you try it before thanking me."

Zayn laughed and took a bite, as did Liam. Almost as if they planned it, both boys moaned. Liam couldn't help himself. He hadn't eaten a real meal since lunchtime, and the burger was just too good. The buns were crispy and toasted on the outside, but they were warm and doughy on the inside. The burger was practically drooling grease, and every single topping was fresh.

"And these only cost you $8 altogether?" Zayn mumbled after swallowing.

"I'm never eating anywhere else." Liam shook his head in astonishment.

"I agree... but next time I'm paying." Zayn laughed before taking another massive bite out of his burger.

Liam smiled to himself. Next time? There would be a next time? To what... exactly? Was this just two sort of friends having dinner or... was this a first date? Liam froze mid chew. He didn't even know if the guy was into that sort of thing.

Things quieted after that. Perhaps Zayn realized his wording and shut up. Liam felt too shy to speak up after that since he was slightly blushing.

"So uh..." Zayn picked a dry piece of bread off his sandwich. "Wanna know the reason my coach and I aren't on speaking terms?"

Liam perked his attention up towards Zayn again. With a smile, he nodded.

"The guy thinks I turned his son gay." Zayn snorted.

Liam widened his eyes, holding his breath.

"How so?" Asked Liam.

"Well the guy and were flirting here and there and I ended up at his place. The coach caught me sleeping naked on his chest and since I was the guy's first encounter with dick, the coach think's I'm some sort of witch who's able to cast temptation spells." Zayn smirked through the whole story.

Liam couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Ah yes. Our 'gay agenda'." Liam replied, biting his lip so he could come off at least somewhat sympathetic.

"If the coach could kick me off the team for being gay, I swear he would." Said Zayn.

Liam took another bite of his burger as Zayn continued to talk. After Liam naturally came out to him, it seemed Zayn didn't mind doing just the same. The only difference with Liam and Zayn was, Zayn was now openly gay in his school, whilst most in Binghampton just assumed Liam was gay, but nobody really knew for sure.

Zayn wasn't much of a talker, but the few things he talked about captivated Liam. He passionately expressed his feelings towards art, literature, and his family. From what Liam understood, Zayn cared for a few things, but those few things we're practically strung to his heart.

Liam felt out of place. He always hung out with dozens of people who had other friends. Each of those friends had other, probably more important friend. From what Zayn said, he only had one friend who's name was Niall, and they were each other's best friend.

Before the two knew it, their food was gone and they were just talking while sipping on cups filled with watered down soda and melting ice. Hours flew by until a single woman -- the one who waited on them at the cash register -- walked to their table.

"Shop's closing for the night boys." She plainly said.

Zayn paused mid conversation. Liam watched as Zayn's olive colored skin heat to a light pink in his cheeks. Nodding shyly, Zayn started to accumulate his things. Liam mirrored him, noticing that the woman was walking back towards the counter.

"I am so sorry." Zayn immediately apologized as he walked towards the garbage bins. "Hope I wasn't keeping you from anything."

"Keep me from what?" Liam almost laughed right at Zayn as he replied.

"Well I stole you away after a football game to visit your hurt friend without even bothering to ask you if you had plans afterward. You never even checked in on family." Zayn said as he pushed his trash through the flap on the bin.

"I'm sure they won't mind this much." Liam lied.

His family loved him a lot. His sisters were out of the house, which meant all the love and affection was placed on Liam. Only recently had his youngest sister left home, which meant that also all the responsibility was on Liam as well.

"If you say so." Zayn shrugged as he spoke, heading out the door. Liam followed closely behind.

He was sure Zayn would take him home without even having to ask. Zayn was just... nice like that. Liam knew him for only a short period of time, but he was so kind, so gentle, yet so fun to be around.

As Liam suspected, Zayn walked through the lobby and straight out the door, heading to his car. Liam caught himself in the door, wondering if he should follow the teenager.

"C'mon Payne!" Zayn called out, catching Liam's attention. He ran right ahead towards him.

////////

"Small white house on Elm." Liam told Zayn as they entered his car. "That's where I live."

Zayn nodded, starting his car up. He backed up out of his parking spot, driving towards the road.

"You know, that friend of yours won the game. Are you going to be able to play without him?"

Liam frowned. Would he be able to? Harry was so excited for today's game, and he couldn't play until God knows when.

"I don't know." Liam replied blandly.

A red glowing that indicated red light shown through the car as Zayn came to a slow halt. He turned to Liam.

"You're an excellent team with even great spirit. Harry won that game for you guys. He deserves for you guys to play your best while he's out so he can return and pick right back up where he left off."

"You think?" Liam asked, looking to Zayn's eyes. They were filled with determination.

"Obviously." He spoke with his rich accent.

Liam nodded and turned towards the road as the car filled with green light.

"What part of Britain are you from?" Liam suddenly asked as Zayn drove forward once more.

"West Yorkshire. Yours?"

"West Midlands."

"Why're you here?"

"Dad's business sent him to oversee a factory out here. How about you?"

"Almost the same, except my Mum got a job out in New York. She left it about a year later but dad got one almost right after." Zayn explained, eyes concentrated on the road.

"Both your parents don't work?" Liam inquired.

"Nah. I have two little sisters and one older. That's four kids that need watching, whether legal age or not." Zayn laughed a reply.

"I get that." Liam smiled.

Liam's house came into view, and the car grew silent. Zayn pulled in front of the Payne's little white house, turning his car off. He looked to Liam at almost the same time Liam turned to him.

"So like, see you later?" Zayn cocked an eyebrow.

Liam smiled, nodding, "Yah mate, for sure."

He clicked off his seatbelt and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He quickly glided his finger across the screen, brushing past the tens upon tens of notifications saying that 'Mom' and 'Dad' called before handing the phone to Zayn..

"Put your number in for me so we can keep in touch. I'm already looking forward to that next burger." Liam smiled goofily. He almost regretted bringing up a second date... like... thing, but then Zayn smiled widely as he took his phone.

"Ahh course. M'gunna have to try that three cheese mixture you got next time."

Liam watched patiently as Zayn typed away on his phone before handing it back. Liam nodded, not knowing what else to really say. He awkwardly exited the car and waved as he closed the door. He faced his house but froze as he stared at the few lights in the house.

He knew his parents saw the news that Harry was in the hospital. He knew they called his phone just about a million times. He knew his parents must have been worried sick about his whereabouts. He was going to have to answer for a lot when he entered that door.

Suddenly he heard a car door shut from behind him.

He turned around to be greeted by one last hug from Zayn, He instantly melted in his arms, giving the hug right back.

"Don't dwell on anything too deep Payne." Zayn mumbled by his neck. "Harry'll be fine."

"Thank you Zayn." Liam squeezed him before letting go, keeping a hand on his shoulder. He stared straight into those gleaming eyes. "I don't know where my mind would have been during this entire accident if you didn't show up. I would have cried the whole ride to the hospital, and who knows what I would have done in that waiting room. You kept me sane back there."

Liam swore he could have seen Zayn blush under the dim street light.

"My pleasure Payne. You're not so bad for a Patriot." He laughed coolly in reply.

"Good to know." Liam tucked his head down to hide his wide smile.

"See you around, yah?" Zayn had the audacity to slide his hands under Liam's chin, picking his head up.

Liam's heart froze before skipping at least ten vital beats. He nodded with rosy flushed cheeks, "Yah, yah, totally. For sure"

"Cool mate." Zayn's hand dropped from his skin, "And be careful when you sleep. If this is Elm street, you might run into Freddy Krueger in your dreams." Zayn winked and began to wave.

Liam waved quickly with a wide smile on his face before turning around, not man enough to watch Zayn get in his car and leave.

As soon as he was sure Zayn was really gone, Liam giddily ran to his front door and opened it. Who knew Zayn touching Liam was such a confidence boost for him? 

/////

As soon as Liam's alarm went off, his phone buzzed too. Frowning in confusion, Liam reached over his nightstand, beat his alarm shut, and grabbed his phone. Through tired morning eyes, Liam could barely read that he had gotten a text from 'Zayn (:'. He slid his phone open and, with suddenly wide attentive eyes, read the text.

'How'd your parents react to coming home so late without hearin' from you so long? Just wonderin'. For your sake (x'.

Liam smiled widely. Honestly, Liam thought the talk with his parents would be worse than how it actually went. But he came home after his dad's bedtime and only had to talk to his mom who was all for hearing about the heroic caramel skinned boy who took her baby to the hospital to see his wounded best friend. There was some babbling over how pretty his eyelashes were and how he was actively 'out' in school that he just couldn't stop from happening.

'Just as i suspected Malik! Mum called you a heroooo haha surprise!!'

If Liam had to say he wasn't sitting in bed, totally awake, waiting for the text to be read and replied to, he would be lying. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the little thought bubble that indicated Zayn was writing a reply came up. Liam immediately returned to his main texting screen.

So Zayn was the kind of guy who kept his 'read' receipts off. Interesting.

A small text tone rang and Liam looked down, hitting their conversation right away.

'M'no hero, but that's cute (:'

Then.

'Do you have anything planned today?'

Liam frowned. He really hated having to let Zayn down if he was planning anything, but Liam did in fact have plans. God damn sisters and their god damn wedding showers. Couldn't Nicola just reschedule that for after the wedding? Then Liam could enjoy all the Zayn time he wanted. Ugh. Families.

'Yup. Im the 'gift boy' at my sister's bridal shower.'

'Aw! Cute ! Be a good little boy Payne (x Talk soon yah? Gotta take my sister to a ballet lesson. x'

'Okayyyy'

Liam dropped his phone in his lap and rested his head back on the headboard. So maybe Zayn was just asking about his day like normal people do. Maybe he didn't want to go out on some date already... Liam felt stupid for even thinking like Zayn would move that fast. He felt stupid for wanting things to be like that so quickly anyway. He wasn't even sure if Zayn liked him 'that' way yet!

Liam swiveled himself out of bed and walked to the shower. Maybe a good cleanse could get that beautiful, olive skinned, football stud out of his mind. Maybe.

/////

Nothing seemed to work. A week after his run in with the guy and he seemed to pop up every time Liam closed his eyes. He couldn't get that smile out of view, and that lovely laugh out of his head. Liam never felt so whipped to someone he hadn't even dated.

Visiting Harry was a bust, since every time Harry was awake, mister 'Tommo' tomlinson would be there too. The guy was quite a joker, and he was super easy to get along with, but the puppy eyes Harry gave him was sickening. Liam felt he should have been admitted after the sour belly Harry gave him.

Practice at school was too much in general. Then his mind would fill with guilt over Harry's injury, and if not that, he'd picture that magnificent player '93' whipping his helmet off for the first time, revealing those bewitching good looks.

Liam had to blame his 'off' game on Harry, which the coach totally believed.

Why'd he even have to think about Zayn? Zayn hadn't texted him back since that night. It was proper protocol that the last reply doesn't have to start the conversation. (In all honesty, it just made Liam feel clingy, and that's why he wouldn't reply until Zayn did.)

When Liam's sister's wedding rehearsal came up, he felt like he was missing something. He had that silly pastel pink tie on, with the matching white silk shirt and black pants suit. He wore that cologne that his Mum told him too, since all his others were too strong and would make Aunt Edna 'sick'. (He didn't see why Edna had to be at the rehearsal anyway. She was the absolute last choice as a bridesmaid and should have been overlooked.) He wore those special orthopedic shoes his mom gave him...

And when he arrived at the ballroom, he noticed what was wrong. He didn't have a date. His sister, dressed in some formal prom dress, immediately walked up to him.

"Going stag to the wedding then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um." Liam bit his lip. "No. I have a date."

"S'not Niall is it? Because he's playing guitar for us all night." Nicola smirked.

God. Why did his sister have to make everything so hard.

"No it's not Niall. It's uh-"

"Aw! You got turned down by your prom date huh?" Nicola ridiculed in a joking, sisterly manner.

Although Liam was very aware she just loved to see him squirm, it was beginning to annoy him.

"No. I got a real date." Liam crossed his arms. "He's just busy tonight. Feeding orphans and whatnot." Liam wish he had a switch to turn his mouth off. He didn't have a date, especially not one who fed fucking orphans of all things. God dammit Liam. "And Niall wasn't my date! He got stood up last second and we went as friends. I wasn't even going to go but I wanted to cheer him up." Liam did what he could to hold on to whatever dignity he had.

"Hey mum. Who's Liam bringing to the wedding tonight? He told he he's got someone but he's too busy tonight?" Nicola grabbed a hold of her passing mother, a truly quizzical looked spread on both their faces.

"Did you ask Zayn?" His mother just had to ask.

"Yup." Liam just had to answer.

"Oh! How sweet!" Karen laughed cheerily before turning to Nicola. "Sweetie, we have to practice you walking in the building a few times. C'mon."

His mother and sister walked off towards the exit, making him feel so utterly horrible. He knew his sister was just teasingly looking out for him. Why did he have to bring Zayn into this? Why did he have to mention fucking orphans of all things?

Taking a quick survey of the area, Liam figured he could sneak outside for a bit and give Zayn a ring. It couldn't be that bad. Well, they hadn't talked in a week, but still. Things could be worse. Like Liam could be forced into making sure Zayn comes to the wedding to avoid embarrassment! Haha. Ha.

Liam ran towards the back exit and into the cool autumn air. Hugging his own chest, he ran to a decorative tree, hiding behind it. He pulled his phone out, giving Zayn a ring.

Nothing... nothing... then.

"Hello?"

Oh god. Liam forgot how thick and deep his voice was. Words. Liam needed to use words.

"H-Hey Zayn? S'Liam?"

"Oh! Hey Liam! Sup mate?"

If Liam didn't know better, he would have thought Zayn actually sounded a bit more enthusiastic after learning who it was.

"I don't um, there's this.. like... urm." Liam stammered. "So like, I told my sister I had a date for her wedding tomorrow, and she told me my forever backup date had a job at the wedding so I said I had a date and that he wasn't here now because he was feeding orphans, and that he's you and that he'll be at the wedding tomorrow as my date." He winced out as quickly as he could.

"Woah mate! Slow down!" Zayn laughed cheerily. "Where and when do you need me?"

Liam was so lucky to have someone as helpful and understanding as Zayn.

"Via Appia, afternoon night at 4. You don't have to make it to the actual wedding it you don't want. That's an hour before."

"S'okay mate. I'll be there for 3." Liam could honestly hear Zayn's smile as he talked. "And what's that about orphans?"

"Oh um. It was the first thing that popped into my head. Just go with it if she asks." Liam sighed.

"Got it." Zayn said easily.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Liam sang into the phone, dancing in his spot.

"S'nothin' Liam. Kind of relieved I have something to do this weekend. Plus, I've wanted to get together with you but I didn't know when the whole wedding thing would be over so we could chill."

"Oh." Liam found himself blushing. So Zayn wasn't ignoring him. He was just waiting patiently. "Well cool."

"See you tomorrow babe." Zayn said cooly.

"See you." Liam peeped out in an embarrassingly high pitched tone.

The dial tone rang in his ears somewhere in the distance, but all he could hear was 'babebabebabebabe'. Zayn called him babe. BABE. Was that a thing Zayn did? He called Liam 'mate' loads of times, but babe?

"Liam! You out here?" He heard his dad's voice echo through the parking lot.

"One second!" Liam yelled.

Why did he feel so winded all of a sudden? He needed to get a grip. Fast.

After a night full of silly wedding toasts, a few apologies, a plethora of 'it'll be better tomorrow's, and one drunk aunt, Liam's family and family friends went home. Liam made sure to send Zayn a text of what to wear to the wedding before crashing on his bed. He had one of those blissful sleeps that you didn't even need a dream for.

The sleep was so good that when he woke up the next morning, still in his clothes from the other night, he saw the afternoon sun coming in through his curtains. He shot up in bed, looked at the time, and threw his clothes off, racing to the shower. He had 10 minutes to get ready.

After a brisk shower, Liam ran back into his room. He grabbed his tie off the floor, and changed into the even fancier suit that his mom bought him weeks ago. Once clothed properly, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a protein 'breakfast bar' off the counter. There was a note beside the bar that read 'don't be late'.

Liam rushed out the door and was insanely surprised to see Zayn's car parked on the sidewalk. Tentatively, Liam walked over and pulled open the door, getting in. he shyly buckled up as Zayn began to drive down the road.

"Good afternoon." Zayn commented, taking a short glance at Liam before turning to the road again. "Hope nobody tries to steal you today when you're lookin' like that."

Liam rose an eyebrow and nervously coughed. "What do you mean by that?"

Zayn laughed. He actually laughed.

"Liam babe, you look really fucking hot."

Liam coughed again, nodding. What could he even say to that? Was that flirting? Should he flirt back? And GOD, there Zayn went with calling him 'babe' again. Like Liam needed to feel the way he felt when that goddamn word left Zayn's lips.

"Thank you." Liam finally peeped. "You um..."

Liam looked at Zayn and his breath was actually taken away. If Zayn thought Liam looked good, what did he think of himself? His hair was quiffed upwards, but one single strand of hair had fallen onto his forehead. Liam sort of wanted to strangle himself with that strand. He wore a well fitting black suit and white button up, silver studded earrings dawned on his ears.

"Fuck." Was all Liam could say.

Zayn turned and gave him a questioning look before paying attention to the road once more, "Sorry?"

"I um, I mean, like you look really good too. No, not good. Like, fuck. You're sexy as all hell... you think people would try to steal me but have you looked in a mirror?" Liam stumbled over his sentences.

Zayn laughed again, and Liam found that his laugh was becoming a drug to him. He really had to hear it more. He was totally hooked. Completely addicted.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, and when they arrived at the church Liam got off and allowed Zayn to park across the road. Liam jogged inside and ran into his father who was frowning with a bouquet of flowers.

"Dad?"

"Liam!" His dad sighed happily, "You're just on time. Go take these to your sister."

"Okay um," Liam took the flowers but looked at the door, "Watch for a darker skinned guy with black hair. He's my date."

"Alright son, I'll show him to the seats, now go!"

Liam nodded and rushed around, ending up doing three other errands for some reason before he jogged down the aisle and plopped down beside Zayn. He closed his eyes and leaned back, almost instantly sitting straight again when he realized the hardwood headrest of the church pews would not help him relax.

"Almost forgot what these things were like."

Liam turned curiously to his date. He was astonished to see that the stained glass from behind Zayn glowed bright from the sun, outlining the man in the brightest of colors. Liam found it hard to swallow. Hell, looking at how heavenly he looked in that moment probably caused him to forget how to function all together.

Zayn eyeballed him for a moment, appearing confused at how Liam was blatantly ogling him in a Church. His mouth was open just the slightest, his eyes wider than usual.

"I've heard how 'fuck' I am, but perhaps we should care for some amount of decency in here?"

Liam blinked a few times and closed his mouth, taking a second to swallow what was left of his dignity. He turned himself forward to see an enraged elderly couple in front of them end a glare at him. Perhaps it was the extreme gay behind them, or the curse Zayn had said. Whatever the case, he felt the need to pay attention to his sister's wedding.

The bridal chorus sounded, cueing to Liam that he had missed the rest of the matrimonial party walk down the aisle. He rose along with everyone else and turned to the back.

Nicola strode down the aisle arm in arm with Geoff. Her face was radiant and focused completely on the other side of the room, on her future husband's face. Liam watched patiently as she walked the way down and took his hands.

Liam peeped a look to Zayn out of his peripheral and almost melted at how fond he seemed over the happy aura that hung in the room. Liam brought his attention to his sister once more, and enjoyed the pleasant vows shared.

/////

"I get we used to live in Europe n'all, but snails, like really?" Zayn asked Liam in a disgusted tone of voice. Liam was too busy replaying the way Zayn slurred the last part of the word 'really' to answer him.

"Enjoying the appetizers, lads?" Geoff asked them as he sat down at the table.

Liam was so thrilled that Karen allowed Zayn to sit at the personal family table even though Zayn was just about nothing to them. Zayn was sat at the very end of the long table however, so he was only sitting beside Liam. Liam was beside Geoff, who was beside Karen, who sat next to her newly married daughter, Nicola. Liam was secretly so glad that Ruth was out of the country and couldn't make it, because he felt his mother wouldn't have allowed Zayn to take her seat otherwise.

Once the starting salads were handed out, Zayn turned to Liam.

"Your family's gone all out, ainit?"

Liam nodded, "The absolute best for her. Dad said if it looks nice enough, Nicci might think we spent a lot on it, so she'll make the marriage last out of guilt."

"What hopeful parents," Zayn stifled a giggle.

A smile found it's way onto Liam's face as he looked at his colorful appetizer. He hardly plagiarized what his dad had told him, but it was basically along the same lines. Geoff was a man with a certainly interesting mind. Although the intentions he had were with a good heart in mind, they seemed backhanded.

"You gotta love them..." Liam mumbled with a fond smile.

"What's the buzz about?" Zayn asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

Liam looked up and frowned when he saw a huddle near the front. He turned and found both his parents were gone. He glanced at his sister who was too enthralled with her new husband to even notice the hustle.

"Wanna go take a peek?" Liam stood up and stuck his hand out for Zayn to take it.

The brown eyed boy didn't even flinch as he immediately took Liam's hand in his, standing up with his date's aid. The couple cleared the dance floor and made it to the double wide entrance doors to find Liam's teammate and sort of best friend being swaddled by just about every guest. 

"Harry dear, did the hospital treat you well?"

"Oh Harry, you're a saint for showing up in your condition!"

"You didn't have to journey out with that injury of yours Harry!"

Liam snorted at the words being thrown around. Harry looked fine. His head wasn't even wrapped anymore. The kid was smirking his pretty little face off as if he never had been hurt in the first place.

"Liam!" Harry waved at him then looked to Zayn, eyes stuck to his face like glue. "Who is this... that you're holding hands with?"

Liam felt himself force a smile, though he was puzzled as to why it felt forced in the first place.

"S'my date Zayn," Liam introduced him with his empty hand.

Harry looked at their intertwined hands again before clapping, "So where's the family Li?"

"Lovely to meet you too, Harry," Zayn said jokingly.

Harry laughed aloud for what seemed like an eternity before shutting completely up and walking away. Liam  
watched as he strode straight to his family – who apparently didn't need help locating – and hugged them all. His mother even kissed both his cheeks.

"That was the guy who broke it off with you? The one at the game? Who supposedly fell for his aid?" Zayn crinkled his nose as he spoke to Liam, sounding just as baffled as Liam felt.

"I believe so," Liam frowned, "Either he's actually jealous or this is some angry, alien clone."

"Could be the second one babe," Liam heard Zayn click his tongue while speaking. "I'eard alien abduction n'body snatching has picked up this season."

Liam laughed not only because he truly appreciated that sort of humor, but because coming from Zayn, it sounded so out of character.

"Everytime you do like, literally anythhing at all, I end up liking you more than I thought I did." Liam found himself admitting aloud.

Zayn wiggled his eyebrows, "So you're saying you like me, eh Liam?"

"Oh shuddup you donut, let's see how much my mum and dad are babying Harry."

The boys walked to his mother and father, who were in face ogling Harry as if he had just broken every bone in his body. You would have thought the boy was a war hero, or had saved countless men and women from a burning building.

"Oh Li, you must hear Harry's story of his blackout!"

"Oh man I saw that," Zayn winced, "He just-"

"I just scored the winning touchdown and won the game for us, that's all. I risked a concussion, it's not like I saved a life," Harry interrupted Zayn. His words were humble, but his face dripped with self pride.

"Yeah..." Zayn frowned suddenly. A smile of resilience fell upon him however, and he looked to Harry, "I heard your skull was-"

"Oh yeah!" Harry interrupted yet again. Liam shot his eyes at his parents who were completely oblivious to Zayn, their eyes and ears trained on the curly haired lad. "There were stories that my skull was smashed by the guy who tackled me but it was just a flesh wound."

Geoff cackled at the Monty Python reference. Liam frowned. Zayn gave a minuscule smile of recognition, though Liam could see the irritation growing on his face.

"Zayn dear, didn't you play for that team who hurt Harry?" Karen felt the need to ask.

Liam scowled, utterly disgusted by his mother. Zayn nodded as he poked his tongue to his cheek, looking anywhere but at the conversastion.

"You must have felt so guilty!" Karen cried out, holding a hand to her heart.

"Yeah," Zayn replied quickly, a genuine chuckle falling from his lips. It probably seemed ill timed for the family, but Liam understood it perfectly. It was a dumb question to ask the date of your son who was not so subtly dating the kid in question in secret. Hell yah he felt bad.

"Oh well," Karen looked around before pointing to the refreshment table, "Care for a drink Harry? You should stay hydrated!"

"Sure Mrs. Payne," Harry smiled innocently as he followed her. Geoff went after the two of them after giving Zayn a stern look.

As soon as they were our of ear shot, Liam sighed and put a hand on Zayn's shoulder. He wore a forlorn look on his features.

"I'm sorry about that. I swear they only hear what they want to sometimes. It took them ages to get I was gay," Liam rolled his eyes, "They honestly didn't want to believe it. Now I'm leaving the injured saint for his rival."

"S'okay Liam," Zayn put his hand over Liam's, running his fingers back and forth over Liam's. "They really seem to like Harry."

"Oi," Liam rolled his eyes. "Him and I go way back, you know? They've always seem him as another son."

Zayn's head bobbed in understanding as he eyed up the dance floor. Liam followed his eye line, his heart racing at the thought of dancing with Zayn.

"You uh, you wanna go out and shake a leg?"

Zayn's nose scrunched up as his Liam directed smile grew, "Shake a leg?"

"Yeah, I dunno. Like break, but not? I've never asked someone to dance before, alright?"

"Obviously," Zayn laughed, his slick voice accenting the vowels of the word. Liam found himself liking Zayn more, somehow.

"Do you wanna dance or not?" Liam frustratedly shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Dunno. You might break my leg," Zayn averted his eyes from Liam and onto the dance floor again. His prevalent smirk made an internal mockery of Liam.

"Zayn," Liam went against every bone in his mostly cowardly body, taking a step forward so he was standing directly in front of his date, "Would you like to occupancy me on the dance floor?"

Zayn barely even flinched as he reached out and took Liam's hands in his, his mysteriously moody eyes suddenly seeming discernible and wholesome, "Why didn't you just ask?"

Liam choked down a scoff and instead rolled his eyes, savoring the feeling of Zayn's gentle skin against his for a few short moments before tightening his grip and dragging him out to the dance floor.

A realization occurred when Liam reached the middle. The music that was once bouncy had slowed down to a gentle melody. Liam froze, trying to think of a way out but before his mind could even snap on properly, Zayn's hand rested on Liam's shoulder; his other hand intertwining with Liam's.

Liam choked down an entirely new euphoria as slid his hand down Zayn's side, resting it in the crevice of his hip. Zayn closed his eyes and leaned his head against Liam's. Smiled quickly took seed and blossomed upon their faces.

"This is going to make me sound like a dick; could most likely be the crudest thing to leave my mouth ever actually," Liam said to his date rushed, most likely out of embarrassment. "I'm glad your teammate gave my best friend a concussion."

"You do sound like a dick," Zayn mumbled but Liam glanced over and saw his still wide smile, "But that makes me one too, 'cause without him, we wouldn't be casualties of the game."

"Repeat that in easier terms for the mentally handicapped," Liam chuckled as he continued to sway his partner on the dancefloor.

"Let's just say you'd be without a date tonight, and I'd be down a hunky crush."

Color flushed in Liam's cheeks. He pulled back from the embrace and nodded to the exit, "How 'bout we get outta here."

Zayn opened his eyes and nodded, "You sure?"

"My parents and sister could live without me. Plus, they have their favorite son here anyway," Liam gestured towards Harry who was talking up the bride.

Zayn giggled—making Liam's heart absolutely skip a vital beat—before he pulled Liam off the dance floor and they took flight out of the building.

They didn't care where they were headed, or what they would find. They were together, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
